An Elf for Me
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Frodo's in love with Legolas, Frodo will try and catch Legolas, but will Legolas let him? Read and find out. Frodo/Legolas slash! One-Shot


**Title:** An Elf for Me

**Summary:** Frodo's in love with Legolas, Frodo will try and catch Legolas, but will Legolas let him? Read and find out.

**Warnings:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them.

**Pairing:** Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf

**Wordcount**: 1,110

**One-Shot**

Frodo couldn't help himself. He really couldn't. How can anyone in their right mind resist the temptation of staring in complete awe at the handsome Prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas is his name.

Gandalf had told him before the council of Elrond. And Frodo was obsessed from the first moment Gandalf had introduced them.

Fortunately, no one seemed to notice his staring then.

If they had, no one said anything about.

Now it was the first night of their quest to Mount Doom, and Frodo could not stop himself from staring at the handsome Elf from across the camp fire as the Prince sang, which gave him an excuse to stare at least. And as a bonus, no one would be the wiser to his true intentions towards Legolas.

He intended to catch the Elf for himself.

If only he could stop staring at him, and actually try and talk to him.

Legolas met his eyes with those lovely grey blue ones of his briefly and actually winked at him as if knowing his thoughts. He felt himself blush furiously, and then looked quickly away.

Sam was giving him an odd look from the side, but he didn't care what anyone else thought of his feelings for the Elf.

He couldn't deny them himself anymore. He was far beyond smitten, he knew.

After Legolas stopped singing, Gandalf said that it was time for bed and everyone started getting under their covers, except for Gandalf, who took the first watch, and Legolas, who just continued to sit there, staring into the camp fire as if lost in thought.

"Are you comming to bed, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, also getting up to set up there bedding.

And as much as he adored and loved Sam like the brother he never had, he'd much rather be sleeping next to the beautiful Elf sitting across the still burning fire from him. Though the fire was now starting to go out.

He shivered, hugging his knees, "I'll be there in a little while, Sam. Go on."

Sam looked from him to Legolas with suspicion in his eyes, but nodded, doing as he was told.

Now that he was actually alone with his intended, he still didn't know what to say to him.

Legolas raised his head, smiled fondly at him, and whispered, "Alone at last, for the most part."

Frodo nodded dumbly.

_'Come on now Frodo my lad. Where's the Baggins charm? Why aren't you flirting with the pretty Elf yet? Surely, something of me must of rubbed off on you by now,' _his consious, which now started to sound like Bilbo criticized him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and heard Legolas chuckle.

"You're obviously tired, Frodo. You should go to bed." He heard the Elf suggest seriously, and shook his head.

"Sam hogs the covers. Can I sleep with you tonight instead? You don't strike me as the hogging type," he whispered his lie, hoping Sam hadn't heard him. Sam didn't really steal the blankets, but Legolas didn't know that He was just hoping that the Elf took pity on him and let Frodo sleep with him.

Legolas looked like he didn't believe him for a second, but nodded anyway. The Elf then got up, and indicated for Frodo to follow him to his bed with a wave of his hand.

He got up and followed the Elf a short distance to the Elf place of sleep for the night, and helped him spread out the blankets, before unconsciously tucking Legolas in, who was grinning amusingly at his domestic behavior.

"It has been many, many years since I've been tucked in, Frodo Baggins. I've forgotten how much comfort it gave me once. Thank you," Legolas thanked him, causing Frodo to pause, and look down at the Elf underneath him in shock at himself, and felt heat rising in his cheeks, and knew they must be bright red right about now.

Legolas just laughed, helping Frodo to get under the covers with him. Frodo loved the heat radiating from the Elf, and wrapped his arms around the Elf's torso. He laid his head on his strong chest and wished there wasn't so much clothing between them, but he didn't want to rush things and more than likely scare the Prince off with his possessiveness.

"You're welcome! I'll be sure to try and tuck you in every night from now on then," he promised, unable to resist tucking a stray lock of long blond hair behind his pointy ear, which he took the opportunity to caress it lovingly, causing Legolas to hum with pleasure.

"Little one, you must stop now. I won't be able to resist your touch for much longer," Legolas insisted, causing Frodo to grow bolder and framed his Elf's face with his hands, before leaning over to press his lips firmly against Legolas's for a brief, but full of longing and want kiss.

Legolas gasped as Frodo pulled away to see the Elf's expression, who was staring up at him, looking completely stunned by his actions.

Suddenly, all of his confidence left him, and he started roll off of the Elf, cursing himself from being so stupid to think that a Elf, much less a Prince would everwant a simple Hobbit from the Shire as his lover. He felt tears stinging his eyes, when he felt Legolas reach out to stop him, and pull him against his chest.

"Don't try and run from me now, Frodo! Please, stay! I think I may be falling in love with you," Legolas pleaded softly into his ear. Frodo shivered, fighting back his tears, and just held onto Legolas like his life depended, which it did.

"I've already fallen," Frodo admitted, trying to gather his confidence once again. He then turned to look in Legolas's very pretty grey blue eyes. He would never get tired of getting lost in them.

Legolas smiled brightly, taking Frodo's breath away.

"Then stay with me," Legolas insisted, running his fingers through his dark curls.

Frodo sighed, kissing Legolas delicately on those amazing red lips of his once more, before snuggling the side of his head against his Elf's chest again, making himself comfortable.

"Okay. Only because I love you so. Plus, I don't think I could make my way back to Sam if right now if I tried," he mumbled, suddenly feeling bone tired.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, little one. It's working."

Frodo grinned, "Good."

**The End**

Please do let me know what you think!


End file.
